


Drabbles For Pinto

by MissCrazyWriter321



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Destiny Feels, Destiny Fix-It?, Donuts, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not A Fix-It, definitely not a fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the Tumblr artist PintoSketches. First: "It's not that bad." Sara is injured, and Leonard takes care of his people.





	1. "It isn't that bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm Pinto's self-appointed Secret Santa! Originally, this was going to be one long story, but I haven't done a lot of writing lately, and my brain wouldn't cooperate.  
> So, my solution was to write drabbles. Lots of drabbles. Please enjoy! (And you should totally check out this girl's fabulous work on Tumblr!)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“It’s not that bad,” she murmurs, as his fingers brush over her arm, tugging at the bandage. “I’ve had worse.”

The last of her words are soft and playful, but they don’t coax the smile she hopes for out of him.  
“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” he mutters, tracing the gauze sleeve he’s made her.

She smiles gently, catching his hand with her own.  
She understands, of course; every scratch he got after the Oculus terrified her at first. So she doesn’t argue, simply presses her lips to his, assuring him that she’s still there, with him.


	2. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this 100 words of cheesy, introspective fluff? Why yes, yes it is. Do I regret it? Not in the slightest! This one isn't actually based on one specific drawing of Pinto's, but is a combination of several Canaryfire sketches she has done.

Everything about her is warm.

She isn’t warm like the fire he loves so much, not the kind of warm that can destroy.  
No, that would be the younger Lance. This one?

She’s warm like the coffee she brings him, after he complains about how cold the Arrow Cave is, or the hand she rests against his arm as she tells him stories of her and Sara, in their younger years.

Warm like the press of lips to his cheek that he can’t forget for days afterward.

She’s not his normal type, but the thing is? With her, he’s warm.


	3. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick tells Amaya about his past, and gets an unexpected response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! :D Sorry about disappearing! I was out of town for a few days.
> 
> This chapter is actually a combination of Pinto's lovely Mixen drawing, (for obvious reasons, I was excited that she made one,) a prompt from an anonymous Tumblr user, and a specific scene I've had in my head for awhile. (Not to mention a healthy dose of denial about the promo.)
> 
> I've written a longer version, and am considering posting it as a separate story.
> 
> For the record, this is set at some point in the future, after Mick tells Amaya all about his past; Leonard, Chronos, and even his parents.

She’s quiet, for so long he wonders if she’s left. (If he’s alone again.) 

Then, arms snake around his waist from behind, warmth pressing against him steadily, unafraid, as if he hasn’t just admitted-

“Stop-” His words catch on his lips.

Stop touching me.

Trusting me.

Making me feel like I’m someone worth lov-

“Make me.”

He can hear the smile in her voice. It sooths something in him, and he softens slightly, smiling also.

“You should hate me now,” he mutters, but it’s weak at best. If she hasn’t left yet…

“Make me,” she repeats, and he gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first published Mixen work! You should all check out Pinto's blog, if you haven't already. Her art is amazing.
> 
> By the way, if anyone has any suggestions of her drawings you'd like to see drabbles for, let me know?


	4. I Remember That This Was Supposed To Be Mostly Captain Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It doesn't make sense, even to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm not dead! I was just really busy, with Christmas and New Year's. 
> 
> This is based off of Pinto's lovely sketch of Leonard giving Sara his parka. (It may have gone j u s t over the 100 word limit.)

It doesn’t make sense, even to him.

 

She’s told him about the League, about how much they put her through, and he knows she’s probably more used to the cold than him.

 

Still, anytime he sees her shiver, something twists uncomfortably in him, and the next thing he knows, he’s sliding his coat off, placing it around her shoulders, and brushing off her protests with well-placed puns.

 

(On the rare occasions when he’s honest, he’ll admit that it started in that engine room, watching the cold steal her away, and wondering when he’d started to care.)

 

Besides, he reasons, it looks better on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before, let me know if there's a specific drawing you'd like to see a drabble of!


	5. Mick Takes Over My Writing Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of the Crossover Chaos, Mick gets his own dose of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure which of Pinto's drawings I wanted to do next, but then, she came out with a lovely drawing of one of my favorite moments in the Crossover. (Second only to "Skirt, call me."): Felicity holding the umbrella over Mick. 
> 
> I knew I had to write about it.
> 
> Two things to note: 1. I have basically given up on the 100 word limit. Pinto's sketches are too awesome to be contained in so few words. Still, I'll probably try to keep these short; Between 100-200 words. :)
> 
> 2\. I didn't tag this as Mick/Felicity romance, because it could be read as only friendship, but honestly, why would you? 
> 
> Enjoy! I own nothing!

She’s fun to watch, he thinks.  
She rambles non-stop, smiling brightly, far too excited by every part of life.  
Oblivious, or so she seems, to the longing looks of Robin Hood and Haircut. He isn’t convinced..  
She avoids their gazes just a little too persistently to be an accident.  
He tries to avoid her, knows she shines far too brightly to come near someone as dark as him, but she follows him, with shelter from the downpour, and questions so honestly curious that he feels the truth bubbling up without permission.  
Jax interrupts, and the moment passes, but the warmth of her words and the sincerity of her gaze steady him, following him long after the battle is finished, and the Waverider is drifting in space once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! :D As always, if you have a specific drawing of Pinto's you'd like to see here, let me know!


	6. Good Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "It isn't that bad."
> 
> Leonard Snart takes care of ALL of his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Pinto's lovely drawing of Snart patching up Mick, who has arrows sticking out of his back. This is the only explanation I could come up with for how that happened.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

He doesn’t just take care of Sara because they’re dating. 

He takes care of the people he considers “his,” no matter what.

His girlfriend, Sara.  
His sister, Lisa.  
His best friend, Mick.

“Did you have to flirt with the Smoak girl? Robin Hood vigilantes don’t like sharing.”

Mick shrugs.

“It ain’t like they’re dating. And she didn’t complain. You could always let Gideon fix me,” he adds, gesturing to the arrow buried in his back.

Len only sighs, shaking his head.  
Mick’s been saving his life since they were kids, and in exchange, Len always patches him up. He’s not sentimental, exactly, but he’s not going to let a talking spaceship take his job, either.

“This is going to hurt,” he warns, grabbing hold of the arrow.  
Mick holds up a hand, silently signaling that Len should wait. He takes a gulp of his drink, before nodding.  
“Go ahead, Boss.” 

Mick Rory doesn’t need anyone to take care of him, and Leonard doesn’t care about anyone but himself. Even now, they’ll tell anyone who asks.  
They’ve always been good liars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a new username, don't I? I still love Mixen, but I have so many Mick ships, it isn't even funny.
> 
> Mixen  
> KillerWave  
> CanaryFire  
> SirenWave  
> SuperHeat  
> OverHeat
> 
> Even  
> CanaryWave and... Whatever Mick and Lisa's ship name is.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> The Random Mick Shipper?
> 
> The Unstoppable Mick Shipper?
> 
> Get Mick A Girlfriend?
> 
> Maybe you guys can come up with something better? XD
> 
> As usual, if there's a drawing you'd like to see me write for, let me know!


	7. Watching Her Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident at the Oculus, Leonard doesn't really sleep anymore. Obviously, the solution is to watch over Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Pinto's lovely sketch of Leonard watching Sara sleep after the Oculus incident. I'm fairly sure this isn't what she was picturing, but it popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

She clutches the pillow like a lifeline, but her snores never lessen, so at least she’s still asleep. 

He sighs, shifting a bit. It’s probably creepy to watch her like this, but it’s not as if he can sleep, and her steady breathing sooths his nerves. 

“Mhmp-“ A muffled noise slips from her mouth, and he leans forward a bit, instinctively, before he remembers.

Right.

He can’t help her.

“Leonard…” She whimpers, and he swallows back a gasp. She’s still asleep, he reminds himself, and even if she wasn’t….

“Shh, I’m here,” he murmurs nonetheless, and she stills.

He wishes he could believe that she heard him.  
Sliding off her bed, he makes his way toward Mick’s room.

Maybe he’ll try to convince him he’s real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!!!
> 
> Feel free to yell at me, or let me know if there are any specific drawings you'd like to see me write about!


	8. Mick Shares Donuts, But Not With Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is secretly protective, and Oliver doesn't get any donuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend heard that I was going to write something for this sketch, and told me that she didn't think I could make it feelsy. 
> 
> So.
> 
> I didn't go full-force, but I did try to sneak a few feels in there.
> 
> Anyway, this is based on Pinto's sketch of Mick, Barry, and Kara sharing donuts, and Oliver watching from the sidelines. Enjoy!

Skirt’s upset.

It grates on him, more than it should. (More than it ever would have before.)

But he knows how desperately she wanted to impress the archer, saw her face fall at his dismissal, and, well… Maybe he knows a thing or two about not being good enough.

About people wanting to keep you at arm’s length, because they don’t know what to make of you.

About people fearing you before they even meet you.

So when she takes one of his donuts, he lets her with hardly a scowl.

And when her Speedster friend comes over, with a pout on his face and a hand extended, he shoves a glazed pastry at him.

As for Robin Hood? Maybe he’s a good man. Sara certainly seems to think so.

Mick still takes great pleasure in downing the last bear claw, staring the vigilante dead in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know if there's a specific sketch you want to see me write for! 
> 
> Thanks to you awesome people who keep reviewing my stuff, and following my rabbit trails of inspiration!


	9. In Any Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth-2, some things are incredibly different. Others... Never will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look who hasn't forgotten about this!! Me! :D 
> 
> For those who were wondering, all of this art can be found on Pinto's blog, http://pintosketches.tumblr.com/  
> Hopefully the link works, because my tech skills are... Questionable, at best.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by her adorable drawing of E-2 Mayor Snart and Secretary Lance, with the former wearing a blue tie covered in snowflakes. Sara's holding the tie, and Len looks a tiny bit flustered. 
> 
> I rewrote this close to ten times, trying to figure out what direction I wanted to go with it, but... Here you go!

Her fingers catch the scrap of fabric easily, eyes wide, as she smirks. Immediately, he starts to realize what a bad idea this may have been, breath catching in his throat.

“Really?” She seems torn between amusement and exasperation. 

He shrugs, trying to keep his expression casual. (He knows he’s failing miserably, and he almost hates that, a little.) “I was in a hurry. Found this in my closet, figured… Why not?” 

Disbelief flickers in her eyes, but her smirk never falters. “You’re right.” She glances around, leaning closer. “Not like you have anything to hide.” 

He can think of a dozen things he needs to hide-his racing heart, his stuttered breaths, the flush threatening to creep up his cheeks-but that’s not what she means. 

Yes, admittedly, snowflakes were a risky choice for Citizen Cold, but it’s not like anyone would understand. 

Anyone, that is, except for the White Siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly kind of want to turn this one into a longer story, with Leonard and Sara being Mayor and Secretary by day, and Citizen Cold and White Siren by night, protecting the city as best they can. I'm definitely not making any promises, (Real Life is crazy, and I have several other writing projects,) but it seems like a fun AU.
> 
> Thank you for reading, my loves! I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Birthday Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Leonard's birthday, and Sara has a gift for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this morning, I woke up to this comment: >>>> http://68.media.tumblr.com/1031f49f786b7bea939e8ca361755858/tumblr_inline_oseglbfDsb1rn5z6z_1280.png  
> this I actually requested and pintosketches did sketch it so I was thinking a... uh...sort of time when Lisa and Sara were supposed to be surprising Len with a birthday and after the party's finished Sara went outside to give Len a cute birthday gift. please no smut my friend told me to do a smut request. but don't listen to her please. <<<<<<<<
> 
> Even though I have a ton going on right now, I suddenly HAD to write this. Enjoy!

“The party’s that way,” he observes, though Sara notices that he doesn’t hesitate to follow her.

“I know.” She grins, and he returns it easily. “But I was thinking I could give you your present out here.” 

A smirk spreads across his face, one that only widens when she stretches up on her tiptoes, craning to reach him. Perfect.

Just before their lips touch, she lets the real gift slip, so softly he wouldn’t hear if they weren’t so close. “I love you.”

Instantly, the humor fades from his face, and he leans back, expression unreadable. He’s scanning her face, looking for something. That’s okay. She can wait. 

Finally, he clears his throat. “Heck of a gift,” he mutters, voice suspiciously thick. “I…” He flounders, and she cuts him off, pressing her lips to his.

With a sigh of relief, he returns the kiss, and if it’s a touch more urgent than normal, well… 

We all say “I love you” in our own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! (And don't worry, Amelia, I don't write smut.)


End file.
